


POHJOLA: INTERLUDE A

by Naoe



Series: Pohjola: Destiel Adventures in Finnish Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby is still Bobby, Charlie is Dean's Partner, Meg is a good witch, Sam is totally S1!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoe/pseuds/Naoe
Summary: Wherein no one knows where Dean is, including Dean.





	POHJOLA: INTERLUDE A

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You MUST read the first part before reading this interlude. It will make absolutely NO sense without it. Thanks!
> 
> Thanks to ShippersList! Without her input on Finnish and Finnish folklore, this wouldn't have ever happened!
> 
> A small interlude between this and the next section as I will be posting the second part for DCBB!
> 
> **NOTE** : THIS IS S1 SAM. He just wants to be free of all hunter nonsense.

**DEAN & CAS**

The first thing Dean noticed when he opened his eyes was it was _fucking gray_. The air itself seemed heavy and damp with the color, like winter evenings with impending snow storms.

The second thing he noticed was it was _fucking cold_. Although that worked with his initial analysis that the sky was a dismal gray, the cold felt much harsher than the cold of New Mexico. It almost felt alive and sucking the heat out of him. He seemed to be lying on a bunch of brown dead leaves that smelled like decay and old earth. Grimacing, he did a quick assessment of his body, noting a lot of bruises, but not a lot of broken bones, thank the gods for small favors.

Sitting up, he found Cas staring at the gray sky, also surrounded by dead leaves, brow furrowed and his face pale. His 'warrior wear' gone and his regular clothes had returned, which was probably a good thing as it was too damn cold to wear clothes made for Indian weather.

“I guess we’re not in Kansas anymore,” Dean snarked as he slowly got to his feet, groaning at the pull of sore muscles.

Cas stared at him a moment, glasses gone, and blue eyes sharp like shattered stained glass. “Dean, we’re not in the right _dimension_ anymore.” 

Sucking in his breath, Dean achingly turned to eye the dense forest of white birches that surrounded them, obscuring anything that might be in them. He worriedly chewed his lip a moment, starting when a roar rumbled across the forest, the vibrations saturating his body and making him tremble harder than with just the cold.

He released a pluming breath, the ache in his body chased out by adrenaline that allowed him to crouch nearer to the dead-leaf-carpeted forest floor. 

Cas—if anything—looked paler after the roar, but he wasn’t running for cover. Instead, he slowly stood, his gaze back on the gray sky as if searching for something. Scowling, he breathed out, “Well, that’s not good.” 

Dean groaned at the understatement and muttered, “ _Sonuvabitch_.”

* * *

**MEG & CHARLIE**

“Did you get through?” 

Meg was seated at her divining table, her eyes black as she worked. Her question to the agitated redhead went ignored, as Charlie tried to call Dean’s cellphone from Meg’s satellite phone. 

“Why isn’t he answering? It’s been three days!”

Meg stopped waving her hands over her crystal ball and sat back with a huff. “Well, they’re not dead, at least. No one’s seen them _there_.” Her brown black-lined eyes flickered over to Charlie. “But they’re not _here_ either.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

Scowling at the near-hysterical woman, Meg snapped, “It means they’re not dead, which is good news, and they’re just not _here_ , on this plane of existence. There are thousands of dimensions, and they were fucking with gods and goddesses. Who the fuck knows what happened?” 

Charlie collapsed onto a couch and buried her face in her hands, making sure not to bean herself with the satellite phone. “Shit, _shit_...I’ve got to call Bobby and he’s going to be _pissed_ at me.” 

“Well, but who can blame him,” Meg muttered, stretching her back and shoulders before once again leaning over her crystal ball. “Men like those two don’t just fucking disappear like that. I suppose we could go back up there and look again–“

  
“For what?” Charlie bitched, “A village that no longer exists? For a trashed and abandoned gas station and an empty school? This is all bullshit and it reeks of black magic!”

Meg arched a perfect brow at Charlie’s outburst, noting the poor woman was barely holding back tears. “Then call Bobby. I’ll be right here while he yells at you.”

Charlie wetly nodded and sucked in a sniffling breath, licking her lips nervously as she found Bobby’s number at the Hunters' Dispatch, her voice trembling as she said, “Hello, Bobby? You got a mo? I…I got something to report and you’re not going to lik—well, yeah, I can spit it ou–uh…no, he’s not here right no–um, that’s the problem. I don’t know where he is.”

She chewed on her bottom lip, scowling, as Bobby said a flood of things. “Yessir, I have his last repo–n-no, sir. I didn’t get a visual. We had split up to…well, I realize _now_ that was a damned foolhardy thing to d…NOPE. I’m not mocking you, sir.” She sighed and rolled her eyes upward. “Sir…? Sir…? BOBBY!!!” There was a pause and she pinched the bridge of her nose as she murmured. “The whole village is gone.”

Even from a distance, Meg heard the curt, “ **WHAT?** ” 

“We went to investigate. The whole village is gone. No trace of them. We did find a closed and locked portal but we don’t know by whom or where it goes.” Sharp bitching noises at a raised volume echoed out of the receiver. “Yeah, Bobby. I’ve got Meg on it. You know she’s the best.” 

She hung up and rubbed her face with her palm. “Fuck, Bobby is _pissed_! I don’t know what to do, but he said he was going to contact Dean’s brother. Blood calling to blood, he suggested.” 

Meg shrugged and pushed away from the table, scratching at her head absently as she settled in next to Charlie on the couch. “It’s not a bad idea, and Bobby Singer is an excellent magician if nothing else.”

Charlie snorted. “Selling him short there.” She leaned into Meg’s waiting arms. “I guess we need to sit put until Sam calls or something.”

Into the quiet of Meg’s sanctuary, Charlie whispered worriedly, “Dean, where are you?”

* * *

**SAM WINCHESTER**

Sam Winchester was not a happy man. His large hands twisted anxiously on his steering wheel as he drove his rental car into the mountains of Northern New Mexico. Charlie—Dean’s partner—was going to meet him in Santa Fe, which was still a long way off for her. But driving up from Albuquerque was going to take forever and he felt like he was about to bust a blood vessel at how absolutely fucking _stupid_ his big brother was sometimes. 

_Damn it, Dean!_

All Bobby had told him was that Dean had gone on a hunting trip and there’d been no news from him in a few days, or thereabouts.

“He always turns up,” Sam had sighed into the receiver, eyeing his watch. He was due in court in fifteen minutes and he didn’t have time for this “Hunter” nonsense.

“Not this time,” Bobby had growled grimly, “Sorry, but yer lawyering is gonna have to wait. Come out to New Mexico and meet with Dean’s partner, Charlie. She can get you up-to-date.”

Sam had heaved a huge, inconvenienced sigh. “My clients can’t simply _wait_ , Bobby! I can’t just drop my life because Dea–“

**_“You get your idjit ass to New Mexico before I come to Chicago and drag you myself, y’hear me, boy?”_**  

There had been a slightly panicked edge to Bobby’s snap, and Sam had shut his mouth, swallowing dryly. “Alright. I just need a few days to clear my des–“

“YOUR BROTHER COULD BE DEAD AND YOU WANNA SIT ON YER LAWYER ASS!” Bobby had hollered. He chewed on Sam’s metaphorical ass for another fifteen minutes about all the sacrifices Dean had made to make sure Sam was secure and he didn’t wanna hear _shit_ if it wasn’t “I’m coming.”

Shaken, Sam agreed to get on the next flight, told the Defense Attorney that he had to go due to a family emergency, and fled home for clothes and leave a note for his wife to find.

Bobby had the clout to make his life _very_ difficult while interacting with law enforcement, as the Hunters and their associates had fingers in many a jurisdictional pie. 

But...really, the kicker was...Sam had never heard Bobby sound _scared_ in his entire life.

 “Dean, I am so going to kick your ass if you’re just holed up with some woman somewhere,” he gritted out as he turned left. “Shit!”

**TBC**


End file.
